Mass Effect Anomalies Codex
by GravityMassUniverse
Summary: A Codex for the history, technology and societies of the Anomalies galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

Codex Entry: (Terrans and the Systems Alliance) Earth

 _The homeworld and capital of humanity is going through a golden age due to trade between its thousands of colonies fueling works of industry, commerce, and art. It's cities and towns are largely green due to their arcologies and telecommuting improving land efficiency. The earth while once divided amongst nation-states became a united people around the 2100s during the 1st and 2nd Intersolar citizen on earth enjoys a better and longer life than ever though a gap between rich and poor still exist. Earth has eliminated most genetic illness and pollution with average lifespans over 500. Earth's has largely recovered from the previous centuries environmental damage due to environmental reforms, de-extinction, and terraforming projects. The population of earth is currently 11.4 billion._

Codex Entry: (Terrans and the Systems Alliance) Crystal Systems Alliance

 _The Crystal Systems Alliance or System Alliance for short is the major governing body of the earth and all of its extrasolar colonies founded in 2145. The Alliance formed in the aftermath of the 1st and 2nd Intersolar Wars. The nations of earth as well as multiple colonies formed it to unite all Terrans after the war between the colonies._

Codex Entry: (Terrans and the Systems Alliance) Bhāratan Empire

 _One of the founding nations of the Crystal Systems Alliance, it was founded in the 677 AE by Kali Maheswaran. She began her conquest during the Tripartite Struggle of northern India. She was a powerful airbender and biotic and unusually tall, she within two decades conquered all of India and continued to expand her empire borders. She was known as " The Queen of Monsters" leading an army of corrupted beast as well as thousands of human soldiers across the land and sea. At it's height the Bhāratan Empire spanned over 40 million square kilometers, until it became two large to rule even with the use of airbending, and large flying animals. Kali Maheswaran rules for over 600 years, the Bhāratan Empire was also responsible for the destruction of the Byzantine empire alongside the Ottoman. The Bhāratan Empire survived well into the late 21st century, becoming a democratic monarchy in the 1900s and a representative democracy in the 2070s. The Bhāratan Royal Family still exists but was nearly wiped out during the 3rd Extrasolar War._


	2. Chapter 2

Codex Entry:(Non-Council Races) Quarians and the Geth

The quarians and their relationship with their AI is rather unique. In a war known as the Geth War when 388 years ago their advanced networking and self optimizing VI became self aware. Panic among the Quarian military and politicians led to a civil war between civilians who wished to coexist with the Geth and those who wanted to destroy them. Eventually both the civilians and the Geth Rose up against the military. Eventually as war dragged on contact was lost and it was believed for nearly 400 years that the quarians were extinct, wiped out by their creations. When humans were discovered this turned out to be wrong. During the war a human colony ship crashed into and destroyed a Relay and several warships were caught in the crossfire. The colony ship was destroyed and the survivors on Rannoch were killed when the military used nuclear weapons on the populace. The remaining human ships sent a distress beacon that brought many more ships and used their own AI to shut down further attacks and forcibly ended the war. The quarian ships that attempted to escape had no idea of the nuclear attack and were horrified by what was done. A treaty is made between the Quarian people and humanity and the Geth and their creators go into isolation. No Council ships are allowed to pass into the Perseus Veil as the quarians recover their population due to the billions who died in nuclear fire. Geth and quarians become closer and the Geth help rebuild their cities and industry. Due to the Geth and Quarians alliance they become a major power with a population of over 100 billion quarians and over 2 trillion Geth runtimes. When they came out of isolation they had over 100 Dreadnoughts and a partially completed Jupiter brain. The story of the quarians is a long and complex part of Galactic history.

Codex Entry:(Ships and Vehicles) Vishnu

 _Considered the flagship of the Systems Alliance it is one the largest ships that has has ever created the Vishnu is 19 km long and has crew of 25,000 organics and hundreds of Alliance artificial intelligences the Alliance flagship is unique and the only of its kind, main gun is a directed energy weapon of massive range and power, its Light Cannon yield is estimated at 90 megatons and has a range of 4 light seconds, it is commanded by Fleet Admiral Drescher of earth._

 _Codex Entry:(Planets and Locations) Arcturus and Arcturus Station_

 _Arcturus is a fairly minor star system for population but is a major military hub of the Alliance and considered important due to the presence of mass relays near them. Arcturus has no planets due to them being destroyed by the star centuries ago. But a 36 km O'Neill style space station known as Arcturus Station is a major military base housing over 10 million people. The 1st fleet is held there to protect earth and its colonies from possible invasion. The station is considered a feat of engineering being nearly the size of the citadel._

Codex Entry:(Terrans and the Systems Alliance) Raptors and Troodon

 _Raptors are a small to midsize feathery non-avian dinosaur native to earth and its colonies. Raptors comprise a number of species with only 2 sapient species and over two dozen less intelligent relatives. The two ntelligent species are Velociraptor Gigantis and Troodon Pectinodon o ranging between 5 and 8 feet tall and 150 to 700 pounds for Velociraptor. Velociraptor are known as "Swift Hunters" by the other species, while Troodon are known as "Sun Eye Hunters". They are a common site among Alliance colonies comprising 90% of the 2 trillion Saurian population. Velociraptor are tremendously cunning and intelligent rivaled only by Troodon(see codex Entry Troodon). Raptors were the first to make contact with humanity in the mid 2030s. Velociraptor have bite forces comparable to wolves and similarly sized crocodiles as well as high speed and endurance. Raptors can burst to 75mph and Sustain 50 for up to 10 miles. They have a very martial and wild culture due to their nature but can be very civilized and are seen more often in Citadel Space than other Saurians due to their higher population._

Codex Entry:(Terrans and the Systems Alliance) Tyrannosaurus Rex

 _A species of predatory non-avian dinosaur native to Earth Tyrannosaurs also known as "Big Hunters" by the other species,are one of the major races of the Systems Alliance. Their less intelligent ancestors dominated North America 66 million years ago though a portion of them appeared to have have been ressurected. Tyrannosaurs have been a part of the Alliance for over 350 years. Rexes vary in size from 37 feet long to up to 46 feet at their largest. They were one of the Saurian recreated alongside the other 3 species in 1985. Tyrannosaurs raised by their own kind have a 3 word names based on their accomplishments and skills. Rexes are incredibly powerful often making use of massive weapons rigs as well as their own strength. Adult Tyrannosaurs can run up to 18mph and juveniles being more gracile up to 40mph. Rexes have bite forces of 12000 pounds per sq inch and lift up to 5 tons. They keep mainly to Alliance space due to their large size. The new population of Rexes is around 30 billion distributed across Alliance Space._

Codex Entry:(Non-Council Races) Dragons

 _A large flying sapient reptilian lifeform native to earth and its colonies. They are the largest of all known sapients larger than even the Rachni Queens. They vary in size, appearance, and behavior with many subspecies and races. Dragons range in size from 12 meters to largest recorded dragon up to 300 meters. Dragons are very reclusive rarely meeting with other sophonts. Many dragons are extremely egotistical and have superiority complexes though there are exceptions. Very little is known about their culture though it varies with With each race and subspecies. Dragons have many abilities including flight and massive durability and longevity capable of living thousand of years. Many breath fire and can manipulate the elements and cause storms. Many have chosen to fight alongside humans bringing about vast empires such as the Bhāratan Empire on earth._


	3. Chapter 3

Codex Entry:(Planets and Locations) Minor Alliance Colonies and Orbital Stations

A significant portion of humanities population are found in the star systems within 100 light years of its homeworld. These colonies orbit the smaller and less hospitable red dwarf stars as well as the other 500 G type stars though only 40% of them have planets in the habitable red dwarf orbiting stars are primarily to house the Alliance fleet or joint colonies with other races as well as mining bases. Most of those colonies are guarded by a portion of the Alliance's fleet due to their small size. Total population of the red dwarf colonies and yellow dwarfs without habitable planets are only 14.7billion Humans and Saurians and 20 billion Rachni. Those around major yellow dwarf stars systems with habitable planets number 1.5 trillion and going up rapidly. The rest of the population is distributed across thousands of colonies scattered across the galaxy.

Codex Entry:(Planets and Locations) Gaudium

Gaudium is a major Alliance colony located in the Chara star system. It is the 4th planet from the star with 3 hot inner planets further in. Gaudium is considered a garden world with it being the first planet humanity encountered with native animal stage life. Gaudium has a widespread entertainment industry with many Human and Saurian movies being created on the planet. The planet also has many casinos and hotels that make it a popular tourist site for the wider galactic population. Gaudium has a population of 10 billion and its moon has a population of 2 billion.

Codex Entry:(Planets and Locations) Bhumi and Aphrodite

Planet Bhumi and Aphrodite are the largest Systems Alliance colonies in the galaxy.

Both planets are part of a double planet system in the Alpha Mensae system. Bhumi is a terrestrial planet 25% larger than earth though its gravity is comparable due to its lower density. It's orbiting companion is larger and heavier than Mars and orbits 850000km away. Planet Bhumi has a population of 18 billion and its partner Aphrodite has a population of 10 billion.

Codex Entry:(Planets and Locations) Arcturus and Arcturus Station

Arcturus is a fairly minor star system for population but is a major military hub of the Alliance and considered important due to the presence of mass relays near them. Arcturus has no planets due to them being destroyed by the star centuries ago. But a 36 km O'Neill style space station known as Arcturus Station is a major military base housing over 300,000 people. The 1st fleet is held there to protect earth and its colonies from possible invasion. The station is considered a feat of engineering being nearly the size of the citadel.

Codex Entry: (Ships and Vehicles) The Destiny Ascension

The Destiny Ascension is an asari dreadnought and flagship of the Citadel Fleet.

It is a starship of stunning power and size. The Destiny Ascension is the largest ship ever built using the mass effect. Over 2900 Meters in length and 5500 Meters in height, it's one of the largest ships in the known galaxy. It's main gun is a particle beam cannon of massive power, rivaling an entire fleet in raw firepower. The Destiny was built during the Terminus war as a symbol of the Citadels power, during the course of the war it destroyed 3 fleets with it's hundreds of mass drivers capable of destroying frigates and Cruisers in a single volley.

The Ascension is currently commanded by the asari Matriarch Lidanya.


End file.
